Decorative modular displays are commonly used in stage and set design. Generally, modular units are hung from a hanging support system using backdrop technology. A known modular display system uses a truss or theatre fly-system pipes to hang modular panels that clip together using rings or hooks to form a backdrop, which results in a decorative surface that is aesthetic while also increasing the range of available lighting effects. The backdrop is sized to fit the space required. In some circumstances, a floor support system may be used instead of a truss and/or backdrop. In the known floor support system, a temporary structure is set up from the floor, rather than suspended from the ceiling. The known floor support system includes metal pipes or tubes that connect to each other and the modular units hang from these metal pipes or tubes.
When using pipes in the known floor support system, connecting pipes are commonly over tightened and damaged. Furthermore, known support systems include complex or permanent attachment mechanisms used to connect one modular unit to an adjacent modular unit. Such attachment restricts replacement of each modular unit and limits the flexibility of the entire display system. These known designs are expensive and require tedious, time-consuming labor in both assembly and dis-assembly. It has long been desired to have a modular display support system that can be quickly constructed and deconstructed without sacrificing the structural integrity of the system.